


She-Ra One-Shot

by Raven_Nevermore



Series: Gift One-Shots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Glimmer - Freeform, F/F, Netossa/Spinnerella - Freeform, She-ra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Nevermore/pseuds/Raven_Nevermore
Summary: This one-shot is a present to a friend of mine.





	She-Ra One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a present to a friend of mine.

It's been another victory for She-Ra and the princesses, they have been taking back territory after territory for weeks. 

 

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora in the form of She-Ra have been at the front lines so many times. They knew each others styles of fighting so well that they could tell the other's next move with a glance.

 

But now they sat at a table with the map of the world, each place divided into territories some were of blue,Etheria, and others were of red, Horde.

 

“Etheria's territory is growing each day, we're pushing The Horde back into a corner, we nearly got this!” Glimmer said as she smiles down at the map. Perfuma, Mermista, Frosta, Netossa, Spinnerella, Adora, Bow, and Queen Angella were all sharing the same grin as they see that the war is getting closer and closer to an end, they could finally be able to live in peace from the Horde. 

 

But what they don't know is that something new will occur soon.

 

Adora yawned as she opened her eyes, she had slept in Glimmer's room again, never got used to sleeping alone, but Glimmer didn't seem to be bothered by it anymore if she ever was. 

 

Glimmer had her back to Adora,  _ her hair looked to be especially shiny today, maybe she put some kind of hair product in it? _ Adora stretches before she looked down from Glimmer's bed. 

 

“Adora,” A voice whispers from the doorway. Adora looked up, her blonde hair that had been in a hair-tie now draped over her shoulder. Prefuma was at the door looking in. 

 

“What do you need Perfuma?” Adora asked in a whisper as she looked behind her to the lump under the sheets. Glimmer doesn’t stir from her slumber. 

 

“Can you come down?” Perfuma asks as she slowly opens the door. Adora looked down,  _ that’s a high jump even for me. _ Then roots that looked to have come from Perfuma and wrapped around each other and formed into steps, right under Adora. 

 

Adora puts one foot down on the first step,  _ it seemed stable _ . Adora walked down the steps until she got to the bottom, “What do you need?” 

 

“Let’s talk outside, wouldn’t want to wake her up,” Perfuma said as the roots unwrapped and disappear out the door. Adora followed Prefuma out the door and Perfuma closes it slowly. A click came from the door than there was silence. Adora looked to Perfuma, she seems to look cheery. 

 

“What’s gotten you so excited?” Adora asked as Perfuma’s grin widens. 

 

“I’m having a Spring Ball!” Perfuma said as she looks ready to scream it to the world.  _ Spring Ball? Etheria had those? Better yet what is a Spring Ball? _

 

“What for?” Adora asks. 

 

“Well originally it was gonna be a regular ball for us for taking back more and more of Etheria but I just got news, the selenicereus grandiflorus flowers on Flower Mountain are all getting ready to bloom tomorrow!” Perfuma squealed. 

 

“Selenceus grandflus?” Adora asked as she tried to pronounce it. 

 

“ Selenicereus grandiflorus , they’re commonly called the   night-blooming cereus or queen of night. They only bloom once a year during the time we used to have showers of rain, but since the horde came they had slowly died. But now that we’re getting closer to ending this war they were finally able to grow! I wanted to celebrate this with all of my friends then the idea of having a Spring ball came. I’m inviting you to the ball,” Perfuma said as she handed Adora a envelope. 

 

“What about Glimmer or Bow?” Adora asked as she looked at the seal, it was a stamp of a single flower with thorns. “I already gave Bow his and Glimmer’s is in there with yours. I thought you two would be together.” Prefuma says, “I gotta go and give these to everyone else, talk to you later Sh-Adora!” 

 

“Bye,” Adora said as Prefuma proceeds to walk away with a skip in her step. Adora chuckled before she turned around and reached for the door knob. Adora just barely put her hand on it when it turned and the door opened. 

 

Glimmer was standing on the others side of the door with her hair a bit out of place but everything else looked ok. Glimmer yawns, “Did I hear Prefuma?” 

 

“Sorry for waking you up, she was giving me an invitation to the Spring Ball,” Adora said as she showed her the envelope. “No invite for me?” Glimmer asked. “She put yours in here too,” Adora explained as she walked over to the window seat before she started to carefully open the envelope.

 

It was simple piece of parchment, there were little swirls and thorn like drawings on the borders and there was a single drawing of a cactus with a flower blooming. “I guess this is what she was excited for,” Adora said as she turned around the invite so Glimmer could see. “Night-blooming cereus it only blooms once a year for a time,” Glimmer rubbed at her eyes before she stretches which makes some of her joints pop. 

 

“The Princess of Plumeria requests the honor of your presences at the Queen of Night Ball,” Adora read as Glimmer takes the envelope and finds her invite. “We ask for formal clothing preferring of gold, blue, or of red shades,” Glimmer reads then looked to Adora, “Don’t you have that red dress from the Royal Ball?” “Yeah, but you don’t usually wear any red, gold, or blue,” Adora realized. “Then that means I’ll have to get a dress,” Glimmer said. “Wanna find Bow and we can all go together?” Adora asked. “Yeah,” Glimmer smiled. 

 

↬↫

 

“No,” Bow said as Glimmer came out of the changing room in a poofy red dress. Glimmer goes back into the changing room. 

 

“No,” Bow said as Adora shook her head, Glimmer was in a bright yellowish gold dress. It hurt both Bow’s and Adora’s eyes by looking at it. 

 

Then there was the blue dress that looked to be strangling Glimmer, the dress with blue rhinestones and a extremely short skirt, Adora blushed when she saw this one while Bow quickly pushed Glimmer back into the dressing room. 

 

“That’s all the dresses I had!” Glimmer yelled from the other side. 

 

“Then we’ll look for more, just wait here,” Adora said before she and Bow walked to the racks of formal clothes. 

 

There were purple dress, orange dress, and others but no blue, gold, or red dresses, besides from the ones Glimmer already tried on. 

 

“You want to ask them?” Bow suggested as he pointed to the desk that had three people staring at them. Adora nodded and they went up to the desk, “Do you have anymore blue, gold, or red dresses? Our friend tried on all of them.” 

 

One of them, a lady with dark orange hair, dark skin, and two different orange colored eyes, “I’ll look in the back, Soren could you come to help?” 

 

The only male of the three nods before he followed her. “Can I help?” Bow asked. “Sure,” Soren said as Bow followed them after going around the desk. The third one was still there, “So you’re She-ra?” 

 

“That’s when I have the sword, but you can call me Adora,” Adora said as she shook hands with the girl. 

 

“I’m Prism, sorry I thought that your real name had been She-Ra,” The girl said as she combed her fingers through her blue pixie cut hair as her purple eyes shine with embarrassment. “It's ok everyone makes mistakes,” Adora smiled. Then there was the sense of awkward silence seconds later. Prism drummed her fingers against the tabletop as the clock on the wall nearby slowly tick away. Prism looked to the door behind her, “I think they’re gonna come out soon.” 

 

Adora looked down, her mind clouded with thoughts. She was so deep in her thoughts until _ ,  _ “Adora!” Adora jumped before she looked up. Bow had a dress in his arms before giving it to her, “This was all we found go give it to her.” 

 

Adora nodded as she turns around to go back to the dressing rooms. “This is what we found,” Adora raised the dress above the dressing room’s door. 

 

Glimmer takes it from her, “Thanks.” Adora smiled, “Your welcome.” 

 

Moments later Glimmer came out in a slim red dress that gradients into a midnight blue with a gold belt around her waist. Adora could feel her face heating up as 

 

Bow smiles, “That’s the one!” 

 

“You look amazing,” Adora said as Glimmer walked towards them. “Really?” Glimmer asked as her face heats up. “Yes! Now go change so we can buy it,” Bow said before 

 

Glimmer disappeared behind the dressing room’s door with a click. 

 

Bow and Adora sat down in the seats, Bow was chuckling the whole time. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Adora asked as Bow’s chuckling stops. “It’s nothing,” Bow said with a wave as he smiles at Adora. Adora raises a eyebrow. Then Glimmer came out with the dress on it's hanger. 

 

↬↫

 

“So what exactly happens at this so called Queen of Night Ball?” Adora asked as the three of them were standing in front of the doors to the Ball. 

 

It looked to be a big place with lots of people inside and outside. “Usually we drink punch, eat, and wait for the flowers to bloom then we party for the rest of the night or into whenever everyone leaves,” Glimmer explained as her eyes drift over the doors.

 

Adora nods, “Well here’s go nothing.” Glimmer and Bow follows her to the doors. 

 

“Invitation?” The guard asked as he held his hand out. Glimmer and Bow gave him the invitations. “Adora?” The guard asked as he looked at Adora. Adora nods to the guard. The guard nods back, “Proceed,” The doors open slowly. 

 

The inside of the Ball was beautiful. There were flowers decorating everything, there was vines wrapped around the pillars holding up the upper story that looked to have people all over it, and the walls were of green that gradients down to a darker green. 

 

“You’re finally here!” A voice yelled as footsteps could be heard rapidly getting louder and louder before Adora, Bow, and Glimmer all get pulled into a hug. 

 

“C-can’t breath,” Bow gasped before they were let out of the huge. “Sorry! I’m just so excited! You all came at the right time, the flowers should be blooming within a few minutes,” Perfuma said as she was smiling a grin so big it looked to cover majority of her face. 

 

Adora smiled as Glimmer spoke, “Great, I thought we might be a little late, since well the time for them are exactly on point.” “Come on, the other princesses are here,” Perfuma said before pulling Glimmer with her. 

 

Adora and Bow followed after them. “She seems very excited,” Adora said. “Well she does have good reason. These flowers haven’t bloom in a very long time and they are finally able to is a amazing sight to see,” Bow said as he messed with his golden chest plate with the red looking heart on the front. 

 

Adora nods as she finally gets a look at Perfuma. Perfuma had on a light gold dress with flowers prints in both dark yellow and nearly black blue, she had on sandals that were also gold and had straps that were tied around her ankles, and lastly she had a blue, red, and yellow flower crown with a single rose with dark red shades on her forehead. 

 

Adora looked around to see that Perfuma was right all of the princess were there. 

 

Mermista had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a seafoam blue dress that’s a two piece, crop top and a long skirt that has a slit that shows off her knee to her shoes which to be a mashup of a short dark cyan and dark blue high heel and sneakers. 

 

Netossa had her hair in a french braid that was laid on her shoulder with a white and blue dress that ended at her ankles, it had ruffles with little red and gold sparkles glinting all over, and she had on golden flats on. 

 

Spinnerella she had on a dark red dress that whenever she moves give off the expression that had a fire trail behind her, her hair was up in a ponytail with a gold bow braided into it, and she had on the same flats as Netossa. 

 

And finally Frosta, she had a ice headband in her hair, she had on a blue winter coat that nearly touches the floor with a white top and greyish pants that had flecks of gold on them, she also had on winter boots. 

 

“Adora, Bow, Glimmer you’re all here,” Mermista said in her usual monotone voice, but it seemed to have a bit of life as she gives as small to the three of them. “Yeah, sorry it took a bit to find Adora’s dress,” Glimmer said. 

 

“No harm done, now we all need to do is wait for the flowers to bloom,” Spinnerella said as Adora could see her and Netossa’s hands are entwined. 

 

Adora smiled,  _ Adorable _ . 

 

“It’s time!” Perfuma yelled as everyone started to gather around the middle of the floor. There looked to be a group of cacti that was placed there, the cacti had buds all over them. 

 

_ The buds must be the flowers _ , Adora thought as her eyes widen when the flowers gradually bloom. Some were of blue and others of red, but there was a single one on the top of the cacti that looked to be of pure gold. 

 

“They’re so beautiful,” Adora said to Glimmer. Glimmer mumbled, “Just like you.” “What?” Adora asked as Glimmer’s cheeks darkened to a shade of red, ‘N-nothing. Look at the pretty flowers!” Adora raised a eyebrow before she looked up at the flowers again, slowly letting that memory seep in the back of her thoughts. 

 

↜↝

 

Spinnerella giggled as she looked at Adora and Glimmer. “What you giggling at?” Netossa asked as she looked at where her girlfriend is looking, “Adora and Glimmer?” “Yeah, and look! Glimmer’s blushing!” Spinnerella said as she covered her mouth from giggling even louder than she already is. Netossa smiled and poked her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Operation Ship is a go?” “Yes,” Spinnerella said before she and Netossa disappeared into the crowd to get ready for their plan. 

 

↬↫

 

“What did you call this again?” Adora asked as she looked at what looked like cubed jelly at the food table about a hour after the flowers had bloom. “It’s called jello it's mainly of sugar, I think you’ll like it,” Frosta said as she had the cup of some type of drink filled by a passing waiter. 

 

Adora raised a eyebrow at the little red cube, “You’re telling me this little cube is basically of sugar.” “I don’t know much about them besides from that and that they’re really good,” Frosta said as she sipped from her cup. 

 

Adora took a bit out of the little cube before she ate it and another that was a dark blue, “They’re good.” “Don’t eat too much they could give even the strongest person a stomach ache after eating so much,” Frosta said before she walked over to Mermista and Spinnerella. 

 

It seemed like Spinnerella was telling Mermista something funny as Adora walks to them too. “What you two talking about?” Adora asked. 

 

Spinnerella looked like a deer caught in headlights but Mermista explains, “Spinnerella was just telling me that there seemed to be someone crushing-” Spinnerella clamped her hand over Mermista’s mouth, “I think Netossa and Sea Hawk are calling us!” Then she ran off with Mermista. “That was weird,” Frosta said. “Yeah,” Adora agreed. 

 

↬↫

 

“So what you think of the party,” Perfuma asked Glimmer as they were standing on the second floor overlooking the dance floor. “It’s great,” Glimmer said. 

 

“But I bet it would be better if you were dancing with Adora,” Netossa said as she walked over to them two. “W-what?!” Glimmer asked as her face rivals a color of a tomato. 

 

Perfuma chuckled, “We know you like her Glimmer.” “H-how?” Glimmer asked as she looked down at the food table. She could see Frosta and Adora talking about something. 

 

“You turned red when she heard what you said, you always look at her whenever she’s not looking, and you smiled everytime she had laughed or chuckled, if that’s not a good enough of a sign then i don’t know,” Netossa said. 

 

“But, I don’t think she likes me that way,” Glimmer said as she laid her head on her hands. Netossa rest a hand against Glimmer’s back, “I asked Bow about that. He thinks she likes you too.” “How can he be sure? What if she rejects me? I could lose a great friend if I confess!” Glimmer babbled. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be ok. It’s gonna turn out right, and if it doesn’t then you have the rest of the princesses and Bow to back you up,” Netossa said. 

 

Glimmer looked at Netossa, “You really think she likes me back?” “Yes.” “But, I don’t know how to ask her,” Glimmer explained. “Get her to dance with you and ask her then,” Perfuma suggested. “B-but,” Glimmer said as her face get redder. “No buts, we’re gonna help you, even if it has to take into the end of the ball to do it,” Netossa said. Glimmer nods before she looked down at the dance floor again, “Thanks guys.” 

 

↬↫

 

“Adora,” Glimmer said as she walked over to the blonde. They were standing near the sitting tables, Adora was sitting at one alone. “What you need Glimmer?” Adora asked as she looked up from her bubbly drink. 

 

“D-do you w-wanna dance?” Glimmer said as she looked at Adora. Adora’s face glows red as she gives a small smile, “Sure.” 

 

Adora grabbed Glimmer’s hand, who pulled her up onto her feet before walking towards the dance floor. Glimmer smiled as she and Adora danced, mostly unsync but they had fun. 

 

Glimmer blushes when the music switches from something hip hop to a slow song. Adora puts her hand on Glimmer’s side and entwined their hands without a second of hesitation. Glimmer laid her hand on Adora’s shoulder before she looked up at her. 

 

The dance was slow but it was loud. “Adora,” Glimmer said as Adora looked to her. 

 

_ She’s blushing _ , Adora and Glimmer thought. 

 

“I need to tell you something,” Glimmer said as Adora twirled her around. “Is it something bad?” Adora asked as Glimmer shook her head. “It’s nothing bad, well I hope it's not,” Glimmer said as she clutch tighter onto Adora’s hand. 

 

“I’ve been feeling like this for awhile,” Glimmer said as she bit on her lip as she looked away from Adora to the sitting tables. 

 

Netossa and Spinnerella looked to be silently cheering on Glimmer, while Adora had her eyes only on Glimmer. Glimmer looked back to Adora before she opened her mouth then close it, then tries again but nothing comes out but a small squeak. 

 

Adora raised a eyebrow before the dance was getting closer to the end. 

 

Glimmer breathed in through her nose and out her mouth before she looked at Adora with determination sparkling in her eyes, “I like you.” 

 

Adora froze, forcing their dancing to a halt. 

 

“I-i’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you, now you’re gonna hate me-,” Glimmer said right before her she felt something soft against her lips. Glimmer’s eyes fluttered close as she melts into the kiss. Adora pulled away, “I like you too.” Glimmer smiled as they could hear their friends cheering as they share a second kiss. 

 

↬↫

 

“The End,” Adora said as she closes the book on that chapter. “That’s how you and Mom got together?” A squeaky girl’s voice asked. “Yes, Amanda,” Adora said to the little blonde that had darker skin than her twin brother who had the hair trait like their pink purple haired mother. “But, what happened next?” Gavin asked as he looked up at his mom. “Well we had to tell your Grammy Angella of course, she was happy and teased us about it a lot. Then a few years of dating we got married then a year later you two came,” Glimmer said as she came into the bedroom. Adora smiled at Glimmer before they shared a kiss. The twins gagged before Adora and Glimmer laughed. 


End file.
